tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Tipped Over
Log Title: Tipped Over Characters: ''Deathsaurus, Goth ''Location: Polyhex Date: ''1/13/2020 ''TP: None-TP Summary: Goth see's Khamsin's announcement on the news, and his stress is tipped so far over the edge, Deathsaurus has to calm him down.. and learns a dirty secret. As logged by: Goth Former Decepticon Headquarters - Polyhex <> Deathsaurus says, "So. It looks like we'll have to address the giant Peace symbol in the room." <> Goth says, "S..S-si." <> Deathsaurus says, "I'll take responsibility for talking to them if needed." <> Deathsaurus says, "Its all good. I'll handle it." <> Goth " <> Deathsaurus says, "It's alright, Goth. I can handle it." <> Goth says, "T-Thats n--" <> Goth <> Deathsaurus says, "Goth..damnit." Goth is looking at the view screen he'd sat up... It's playing Khamsin's message and Goth is on his knees, ears folded back... hands placed on the floor, one hand over his mouth, he's looking down, like he's boring holes in the floor, Death could see there's tears running down his face, and to the floor.. He's muttering in his native tongue of Eukarian. Deathsaurus comes up behind Goth "He is safe." He whispers, unsure why hes so concerned about this neutral. "They are all safe. I'll keep them that way." he says. Goth shakes his helm lightly, his whole frame is trembling, fact Goth looks so stressed out, he looks like he's ready to be sick. He chokes something out in Eukrakrian, despite Des not being able to understand it. Deathsaurus doesn't understand Goth, but he does reach out and wrap his wings around him protectively. He holds him to him, trying to be Goth's rock and strength when he is falling apart. He quietly lets him cry. "Its okay..its alright.." he whispers, staring stoically straight ahead. Goth doesn't push him away, but he keeps sobbing, his wailing getting louder that it is /almost/ loud enough to trigger his sound based weaponry, but it doesn't... He's struggling to keep it down, but he's completely broken down into hysterical panicked sobbing and speaking in only Eukarian. "Idiot.." He finally chokes out. "You stupid.... Beautiful idiot..." he sobs again, pulling on his ears. Deathsaurus nods "He put himself in danger...yes." He whisper "But he has many protectors. He'll be safe. He'll be safe." He says. He doesn't care about the noise or try to stop Goth. He just lets him get it out of his system. Goth keeps sobbing, he's going to be there for a while, before he curls up into a sniveling, trembling bat-ball, his hands threaded through his mane. Deathsaurus murmurs. "I don't know why he's so important to you. But we'll keep him safe." He whispers, holding the sobbing bat-ball a while. He doesn't care if he gets bat tears all over him or not. He wraps his wings around Goth, being the safe place for now. GAME: Deathsaurus PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Deathsaurus whispers. "Dustoff." he says. "He's..Dustoff." Goth looks up his optics narrowing, despite the tears there, he looks further terrified, a secret, a secret that he was trying to keep was just spoke, and he chokes out in whispers. "You can't.. tell anyone, anyone periode, not even him.. Don't even THINK about it, please.. please.." he please, he is almost begging. Deathsaurus pauses. "Tell anyone what?" he whispers. "I don't know anything, Goth. I'm .. I'm glad you found him though. I'll keep him safe." he whispers. "If you want to go to him. I'll find a way to explain your disappearance." Goth whimpers, speaking in whispers now. "...I can't.. I'm stuck.. he's doing this for.." his lip trembles, his optics welling once more as he starts sobbing. "If they found it's him.. if they found out he's deserted the Decepticons.. if I draw attention to him.. Megatron will.. The D.J.D.." He's almost hyperventilating as he breaks into sobs again. Deathsaurus nods "They wont come from him. I'll distract them. I'll give them a bigger target if I have to." he whispers back "I'm not afraid to protect what is you and yours." Goth whimpers again, looking up at Des. "Des.. Tarn can /kill/ with his voice and paralyze.." He says finally, he's still looks horrified looking down as the tears keep flowing. "..I can't.. I can't protect him... While he's doing this.. if Megatron..orders him.." he seems unable to even bring himself to say it. Deathsaurus chuckles. "Then we'll just have to turn our audials off wont we?" he says. "I don't think he will. I mean the Dominicons are alive and free. Others have flat out rebelled. I dont think hes in any danger." Goth gives a slow nod, but he's trembling still, he looks down at the floor and coughs, tears still running from his optics but he's calming down. "I'm... I'm s..sss...ssssorry." Deathsaurus pauses. "Nothing to be sorry for. You're protecting the one you love. I'd do the same if it were my conjunx." he says. Goth coughs. "..Please.. I just.. I just got him back.. I don't.. I don't want to lose him again." Goth sniffled, taking a breath as he tried to calm himself. "..Can't let /anyone/ know.. not even him.." Deathsaurus pauses. "He won't know. No one else will know. Its our secret." He says. "I will do everything in my power to make sure you don't lose him again." "Thank you.." Goth says.. He now sits there and looks to the view screen to where Khamsins message is, staring. Deathsaurus looks back to the message. "I vowed to protect you and all you stood for. To do anything less wouldn't be right." Some hours later... Deathsaurus whispers softly. He is not sure if his bat-ball is awake or not. "I wonder how Dustoff became Khamsin and why he left to do so." Goth's ear twitches, as he spoke in hushed horse tones. "He... He left the decepticons to look for me.. he spent all 6 million years.. looking for me.. changed his look and name to hide from the D.J.D.. and the Decepticons.." Deathsaurus nods "And now he's found you. He doesn't seem like he plans on returning." he says. Goth gives a light nod as the fuzz-ball finally starts to uncurl, and looking around silently. Deathsaurus nods "What about you? Will you be staying with us or going with him?" "I.. want to be with him, but at the moment I can't get loose.. so I need to wait.." Goth say softly. Deathsaurus nods "I can work on getting you out. Like I said. You're not that high profile like I am." Goth sighs. "....Des I am very hard to miss.." he says softly, looking down. "...All I can do hope everything goes well." He says looking down. "...I do appreciate your support though.. had anyone else saw me like that.." Deathsaurus pauses. "I do not consider emotions a weakness. Its alright." He says. "You'd have to change a lot. Stealth a lot." He says. "explain a lot but there's people who'd protect a defector. Its happened before and they are still alive." Goth is silent for sometime. "...With what he's doing.. may allow us to live freely without need of hiding." Goth says softly. "...Why? Why though? why would someone go through such a drastic thing just.. just for.." he looks horribly lost for words. "Someone like me who's.. .done so many horrible things.." Deathsaurus nods "You're a friend. You're his lover. I don't see a better reason to do what hes doing, do you?" Goth just looks lost. "...But I'd draw so much attention if.." Goth clearly connect compute just what was going on. "...How.. can I be that..loved.." Deathsaurus pauses. "You're a good guy who is good to those who understand you. You might not see it but we do. I can distract Megatron from you, if you want to go to your beloved." Deathsaurus adds "And no matter your alliance, you and your conjunx are always welcome in Polyhex." "I can't leave.. not yet.. but there will be times I will be.. 'out' visiting him.. can merely say I'm getting supplies or scouting." Goth would murmur, his ears fall back he looks lost. "...I murdered so many on my planet, did so many awful things.." Goth murmurs. "...Why.. why..?" Deathsaurus nods "I can cover for that as well." he tilts his head curiously. "Why the concern about that now?" He asks. "....I don't know just.. I did not expect to have an alie or.. " Goth would frown. "Politics are quite awful and brutal." He'd grunt, but sighs, and he looks up at the sky light above. "....Just.. please.. help me keep him safe until.." Deathsaurus nods "Don't I know it? As the Decepticon representative, I'll either do well or be slaughtered." He says. "I'll help keep him safe until its a good time for him to return. Or the war is over." Deathsaurus pauses. "But I can check finding goth's mate off my list. Now. Appeasing the witwicky." he sighs. "Are you sure he will approve of such?" Goth would ask with a raised ridge. "...As for the human.. I do not know the issue there." Deathsaurus shrugs. "I don't care what anyone approves of or not. I don't know if he has to offer me anything. I do know if I bring my son here, he will not be safe." "We shall.. sort that out.. " Goth huffs. "You perhaps.. should set up a proper living space somewhere." Goth nods, clearly stressed. Deathsaurus blinks "Me? The room I have is fine." right now he sleeps in what's probably a repurposed supply closet. But he's not used to finery. "You need your lab." He says. "So many things to work on. I should get back to it." Deathsaurus stands up again "If you're alright, I should return to my duties. This city has a lot of cleanup to do." he says. Goth nods looking at the view screen. "...Once I am.. calm, i will join in helping with cleaning and repairs.." he'd murmur. Category:2020 Category:Logs